


Strawberry Sundae

by uhhargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Face Sitting, Fingering, Masturbation, Multi, Semi Public, Threesome, Vaginal, boob fucking, food (slight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Max works a little harder for her job at Scoops
Relationships: Maxine Mayfield/ Robin Buckley, Maxine Mayfield/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	Strawberry Sundae

Max hesitantly walked through the entrance of the small ice cream shop. The mall had been empty on account of how early it was but she still felt ridiculous in her uniform. Well...the uniform didn’t belong to her yet according to Steve and Robin. They had told her she had one more test in her training, which was silly since they didn't run the store but she’d never say no to a clear challenge.

Sitting behind the counter were the two in question, Robin was cheering Steve on as he balanced a spoon on his nose, both of them playfully groaning when it fell off.

“Two whole minutes, you got a record there little Stevie,” Robin giggled, dumping a handful of sprinkles into her mouth.

Maxine cleared her throat, catching their attention as she crossed the checker-tiled flooring. Her uniform hat was in her hands and her bright ginger hair was pulled back into a low pony.

“Ah, look who showed up,” Steve gave a devilish grin, “ready for your final challenge I assume?”

Max rolled her eyes, uncertain if she wanted to flip him off or not. He wasn’t wearing his hat either but she was sure it was for a different reason. His hair sat perfectly on his head, and if Max was him she wouldn’t have wanted to mess it up with a corny sailor’s hat either. 

“Just get to the point and tell me what I have to do.”

***

“A-alright you’re total will be $1.25,” Max handed the strawberry sundae across the counter to the customer with shaky hands.

Robin was side-eyeing her with a smirk. When the customer walked away, Max gripped the counter, taking deep breaths to stop herself from moaning. Steve and Robin had decided their last challenge would be Max working a full shift with a remote control vibrator shoved inside of her cunt. Steve was controlling it from the break room, turning it up just as she would go to talk to a customer.

She was blushing like mad, her knees knocking against each other. From time to time she would fear that one of the customers would ask her if she was okay and then she would have to come up with a lie on the spot. Another part of the gag was that she wasn’t allowed to cum. Steve had been edging her the whole time it had been inside her, waiting until she got right at the very brink of her orgasm before shutting off the toy completely. 

The vibrator was pushing right up against that spot inside her that made her toes curl and with how many times she had been denied releasing, she wasn’t so sure how much longer she could keep up the act. Her panties were soaked and she cringed every time she felt the mess brush against her inner thighs. Sometimes Robin would ‘innocently’ move past her, sneaking in a quick grab of her ass or a pinch to the thigh and with her body being on edge, it wasn't helping.

She was sure she was about to cum but Steve turned it off last minute and she almost groaned in frustration. In that moment, the small moment where Max looked back at Steve with a pleading look, Robing came up behind her again. From a customer’s point of view it seemed to be a casual conversation but Robin’s hand was slipping between her legs to feel how wet she was. There was a small, darker blue stain forming between her legs which was luckily covered by the counter. Robin used three fingers to circle around the sensitive bundle of nerves through the wet shorts while the business was slow, and when Steve noticed, he turned the toy back up to high. 

Max bit the inside of her cheek hard as Robin worked her clothed clit and the toy stimulated her. Soft breathy whines only Robin could hear were being let out against Max’s will as she gripped Robin’s wrist. 

“F-fuck, I’m so close…”

“You better hold it, Madmax. Wouldn’t want to make a mess back here would you?,” Robin whispered, a smirk on her lips. 

Oh Max would if she could.

Robin moved her hand away and signaled for Steve to turn the toy off again, leaving Max trembling at the counter. That’s how her entire shift went, brought to begging and left with nothing in return. And when the final customer left, Max was sure she could cry. She ran to the back, more like waddled, and tried to grab the remote from Steve but he only chuckled and held it out of her reach.

“Shift’s over-“

“But we’re not done with you, red. Lay down,” He swiped the stuff from the breakroom table, helping Max onto her back. 

Max crossed her arms under her chest and Steve tried to rack his brain to remember when Max grew boobs, he shook away the thought as Robin walked into the break room with a can of whip cream. 

“Max, we get so bored here…,” Robin trailed a cold hand up Max’s thigh up to that wet patch in the middle of her work shorts, slapping a hand down on the spot, making the ginger jump and snap her legs closed.

“But we think you can help,” Steve pushed Max’s thighs back apart as Robin went to slap the spot again, earning a yelp from Maxine’s pink lips.

“You’re just so cute not to play with.”

Robin handed the whip cream to Steve and went to push up Max’s shirt over her tits, pushing her bra out of the way as well. She pinched one of Max’s pink nipples with her thumb and index knuckle, earning another whine from Max. Robin took the whip cream back and put a pile of the cold substance on both of Max’s now hardening nipples. 

“Oops...mind cleaning her up, Stevie?”

Steve gave zero questions and went straight to licking the topping off of her. Robin left the room to go lock up the store and when she returned, Steve had one of Max’s nipples suctioned into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Her pretty freckled back was arched off of the table and Robin bit her lip softly at the scene.

Steve moved on to the next one and now Robin could see how slick and red the girl’s nipple was. The older teen went to pulling Max’s shorts from her thick thighs, tossing them and the girl’s panties onto the floor. Robin pulled the vibrator out and set it on the table then leaned in and licked at the girl’s wetness.

“Shit!,” her hips bucked upward and Steve pushed her right back down as Robin continued her actions. She sucked the girl’s clit into her mouth, it was swollen from Robin’s hits and extremely sensitive, Max could barely keep still. Robin pulled away with a pop and locked eyes with Max.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Want.. to ..cum.”

“How?,” Robin massaged her quivering thighs.

“Fuck me...please just use me.”

Robin grinned, slipping her middle and index fingers into Max with ease, placing her free hand on Max’s stomach to keep her still while she finger fucked her. 

“Want you to cum like this, get you nice and soaked to take Steve’s dick. Would you like that, Madmax?”

Robin curled her fingers inside the girl just right and Max nodded rapidly, words choking back in struggled moans and whimpers. Robin slipped her index finger in next and went right back to plowing into her. The room filled with the sopping sounds of Max’s pussy and her cries of pleasure until the girl was gasping for air and cumming hard on Robin’s ring clad fingers. Robin let her thrash on the table for a moment before she was beckoning Steve over to stand in her spot.

Max threw her head back against the table, already looking fucked out but Robin helped Steve pull his dick out anyways. He started rubbing the tip against the thick, milky wetness dripping from Max’s cunt, both of the older teens were quiet as he pushed himself inside. Max pushed herself up weakly to her elbows and inhaled sharply as she watched him slide into her. And no matter how smoothly Steve slid in, Max was still so tight around him. He pulled her by the hips so she was lying flat on her back again and bottomed out. 

As Steve thrusted into Max, Robin pulled up a chair, sliding her hand down into her own uniform shorts, going to rub circles at her clit. Max watched her, working herself up even more, seeing how fast Robin’s hand was going. Her other one was groping at one of her massive tits, ones that Max often found herself staring at. 

Steve circled at Max’s clit while he fucked her, making sure to keep her in that sense of overstimulation. The ginger’s mind was fogging over, seeing stars as she was brought close to yet another orgasm. Steve kept his pace as she whined and came a second time.

He pulled out, letting her catch her breath. He picked up the discarded vibrator, slipping it right back inside of Max with a smirk. The redhead only groaned. 

“We’re going to keep this on until Robin and I cum, it’s only fair right?,” Steve picked up the remote and turned it on high, making Max squeal and press her legs closed. 

Robin giggled at how sensitive she was and Steve worked on pulling Robin’s tits out. He massaged them for a moment slipping his dick between the two soft mounds, moaning as Robin drooled a gracious amount of spit into her cleavage to make it easy for him to thrust in and out. A loud choked moan signaled Max cumming again.

Robin pressed her boobs together for more pressure as Steve rocked his hips with more desperation, the softness of her boobs pulling him closer. Robin wasn’t attracted to men, but she didn’t mind getting Steve off. Besides she knew how hard her tits made him and it gave her a sense of power. Steve always became a whiny mess whenever he was about to cum and as soon as he started whimpering like the little bitch he was, Robin was quick to wrap a hand around his cock and milk the cum out of him all over her tits.

“Holy shit-,” Steve placed a hand on her shoulder while she pumped every last drop of cum out of him.

“Good boy, little Stevie…”

Robin looked over at Max who had tears welling in her blue eyes, panting like she was about to cum again.

“How are you doing over there, cutie?,” Robin hummed.

“F-fucking peachy,” She sassed and squeezed her eyes shut as another orgasm came over her and when it was over she couldn’t stop shaking.

“You can take it...get me off and I’ll take the toy out,” she said, taking off her shorts and thong.

Max nodded quickly going to sit up but Robin pushed her back down. She looked confused for a moment as Robin climbed on top of her on the table. That was until Robin started crawling upward to straddle her face. Max slipped out her tongue and the older teen lowered herself. Robin smiled as Max closed her eyes, showing off her splatter of orange and brown freckles.

“So pretty between my legs , maybe this should be your job. We keep you back here and use you on our breaks,” Robin sighed softly as she rolled her hips on Max’s tongue.

Steve moved between Max’s legs, going back to massaging her clit with his thumb while Robin got herself off. Max’s moans were muffled and sent sweet vibrations straight to Robin’s core. Robin reached down and brushed Max’s hair from her face and tugged gently. Max let out a hum as she came again, she was crying now. The scene was hot enough to get Robin to rock her hips at a harsher pace, panting out a soft moan of her own. She moved a hand to her own clit, rubbing it at a rough pace.

“Brace yourself cutie…,” Robin propped herself up a bit and Steve came around to watch and with a few more circles of her wrist she was squirting all over the ginger’s face. Majority of Robin’s juices hit Max’s tongue and the rest soaked her hair and face. 

Steve turned off the toy and pulled it out of the quivering girl as promised then helped Robin climb off of the table. Max let out an exhale of exhaustion.

“Get her some water Steve,” Robin said as she buttoned up her top.

As Steve was exiting the break room, he smiled over his shoulder and said “I think she got the job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tryin something different, what do you think?


End file.
